


How to Save a Life

by Kurisuta



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler, Naruto
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, BAMF Hyuuga Hinata, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, F/M, Hyuuga Hinata-centric, Hyuuga Neji Lives, Jealous Sebastian, Naruto crossover, Poor Sebastian, Possessive Sebastian, Young Hyuuga Hinata
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-19 12:41:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Hinata sells her soul to Sebastian to save Neji's life. Unfortunately, then he proceeds to kidnap her and regress her age back to childhood and make her maid to Earl Ciel Phantomhive. But even though she's shy and quiet again on the outside, inside Hinata is a confident and strong! She won't let the Earl or his demon get the better of her!
Relationships: Hyuuga Hinata/Ciel Phantomhive
Kudos: 2





	How to Save a Life

Hinata knew who he was when she made the deal. But what choice did she have?

She couldn’t lose her brother, not for anything. Neji was going to change the Hyuuga!

But she didn’t expect to be torn to another world, stuck back in her child size body, and forced to be maid to some uppity Earl!

In her world, she was a Lady, at least. But this demon was being ridiculous.

Hinata brought the tea in to the Earl and tried not to glare at him.

“So this is the girl?” Ciel said, glaring right back at her. “What are those eyes?”

“That is the Byakugan.” Sebastian smiled at the Earl. “I told you, she has special eyes. She will serve our purposes well.”

“That’s enough.” Hinata said. “This wasn’t part of the deal. I am a lady, not a servant.”

She spoke quietly, but the warning in her voice was real. She was in the stance of the Gentle Fist.

“Deal?” Ciel raised an eyebrow.

Hinata smirked. “What’s wrong? Did you think you were the only one?”


End file.
